Nine Months of the Bat
by Miss Singing in the Rain
Summary: Jenna Dawes used to be many things. She used to be a dancer, she used to be a daughter, she used to be an angel's best friend. But with every loss, there is something gained. And with the losses of her mother and best friend, as well as the additions of the Batman, Bruce Wayne, and Harvey Dent, Jenna's life is, if nothing else, full. (Se/Prequel to "A Series of Unfortunate Events")
1. Rebel

**A/N: This is the accompanying piece to my story "A Series of Unfortunate Events" and this story will likely make more sense if you read up until the chapter . I do not own Batman or any other character other than my OCs. Jenna's character profile is on mine if you want to check that out, it'll probably help you understand the story if you haven't read it. Anyways, enjoy and please review!**

Rebel

Jenna was standing in line, waiting to pay for a box of ice cream bars. Though it had been a month since Scarecrow's Fright Night, half of the escaped Arkham Asylum inmates still had not been recaptured and as a result, it took a lot of convincing to get Rachel to let Jenna out of the house alone after dark, even when she was just going around the corner and armed with a Taser and the new moves Bruce had taught her.

"Jenna?" said a vaguely familiar voice and Jenna turned to see Jeremiah Arkham standing behind her. He smiled slightly. "I thought it was you. How have you been?"

"As well as I can be," Jenna replied politely. She hadn't spoken to Jeremiah Arkham since before the Fright Night, before her mother… Dr. Arkham nodded in understanding.

"Yes. I heard about Jeannie. I'm sorry." Jenna couldn't speak so she nodded in thanks. "It's terrible, isn't it? The death of a loved one." Jenna nodded again.

"Next!" the cashier called and Jenna stepped forward to pay for her treats.

**BANG!**

Jenna and Dr. Arkham turned to see a raggedy dressed, shaggy blonde haired man holding gun. Dr. Arkham and Jenna ducked down as the prisoner turned to the cashier worker and shot him. Another worker rushed out at the sound of gunfire and immediately took a bullet to the chest. The inmate then jumped over the counter and broke the cashier open and stuffed the money into his pocket. He turned to leave but noticed Dr. Arkham and Jenna. The man turned the gun on them, his hand shaking, preparing to shoot them but the Doctor stood.

"Stop!" The gunman hesitated. "I know who you are. You're Roger Dommer, inmate 3732 at Arkham Asylum." The man paused, stunned at the fact he had been recognized. "My uncle worked at the Asylum. See, we're alike, you and me. My uncle died a month ago. And you killed your wife, didn't you?" The man looked down, breathing heavily. "You didn't mean to. Voices in you head, she was mad, shouting and screaming, and before you knew it, you reacted and she was dead." The man's face twisted and she started shaking and crying, making Jenna extremely nervous, as he was still pointing the gun at Dr. Arkham. "It's ok. It's ok. You know, you can join her, if you want. You do want to see her again, don't you?" The man looked at him and nodded enthusiastically. "All you have to do is cock the gun and point it at yourself. And everything will go away. The voices, the impulses, the guilt and the grief." The man hesitated. "I'll come with you. But can you go first? I need time to get ready to see my family." The man smiled, nodded, and put the gun to his head. Jenna covered her ears and screwed her eyes shut as she heard the gun go off and a body fall to the ground. "Jenna, you can open your eyes." Jenna opened them and stared at the corpse in horror. "It's ok. He's dead. He can't hurt anyone anymore." Jenna looked between him and the body.

"You killed him."

"I did nothing of the sort. He killed himself."

"Because you told him to."

"I cannot be responsible for a patient's actions."

"Is that how you tell yourself that the Fright Night wasn't your fault?" Dr. Arkham turned to her, eyes burning.

"You dare!"

"Yes, I dare. Where were you when the inmates were released and Scarecrow poisoned the Narrows? And why did you hire him in the first place? Aren't you supposed to evaluate a psychiatrist's mental health before you hire them?"

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY ASYLUM, YOU LITTLE INGRATE!"

"I'm not. I'm simply stating that you're running it wrong."

"You shouldn't pretend to know more than you do, Jenna. It could get you in deep with the wrong people."

"I don't pretend. I just know." Jenna took out her cell phone and called the police. "Hello police, there's been a hold up in a store on the corner of Baker Street and 15th perpetrator is dead, as are two employees. Please send help."

"Right away miss," said the woman. Jenna hung up. She took out her wallet and placed the appropriate amount of money to pay for her ice cream bars in the broken cash register before turning to Doctor Arkham.

"Hope you enjoy prison. Or if your lucky, you'll get put into your beloved Asylum." The Doctor scowled. A police car and an ambulance pulled up moments later. The ambulance workers took out body bags and started to tend to the bodies.

"What happened?" one of the officers asked Jenna and Dr. Arkham. Jenna tried to answer but was cut off.

"An escaped inmate from Arkham Asylum stormed in here, killed the workers, and then turned the gun on himself."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he told him too!" Jenna cut in. The officer turned to her.

"And you are?"

"Jenna Dawes."

"And how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"And I'm sure she's in shock, having just seen three people die. I doubt she's credible considering that as well as her... age," Arkham added.

"No, I'm not. You're just trying to discredit me!"

"Kid, please, let's not go pointing fingers. Now, what happened exactly?" Jenna recounted the event. The officer nodded and told the Doctor he could go. Jenna's jaw dropped.

"What!"

"You can go too kid."

"But he just killed someone."

"All he did was talk."

"Well, he talked that man into killing himself!"

"We can't charge that. It's self defense." Jenna shook her head and walked up to the Doctor.

"Consider your Asylum's days numbered Doctor. Any psychiatrist who'll use their knowledge like that can't be trusted and I_ will_ make sure that you nor any of your inmates can ever hurt anyone again." She turned on her heel and walked back home.


	2. Niece

Niece

"You're dating Harvey Dent," Jenna told Rachel. She didn't need any confirmation, she already knew. Part of Jenna's work with Bruce involved her looking through security camera footage, and she'd noticed some videos of Rachel having lunch with the man running for District Attorney, Harvey Dent. Upon discovering this, Jenna had gone through every database on the computer in the newly constructed Batbunker, searching for anything that she could use against Harvey Dent. So far, all she'd found that he'd once been poisoned by his ex-girlfriend, Pamela Isley, known in the criminal underworld as "Poison Ivy," infamous for her chemicals and poisons.

"Well, not exactly. We've gone out for coffee and lunch a few times and he just asked me to dinner," Rachel admitted.

"That's dating him Rachel. I thought you said you weren't going to date anyone for a while." Jenna usually wouldn't have minded the fact that her aunt was dating, as long as she wasn't in the room while Rachel and her boyfriend were kissing. However, ever since Bruce had returned, Jenna had kept her fingers crossed, hoping for them to get together.

"He was persistent and he made a deal with me."

"And it was?"

"If he won a coin toss, I'd go out to dinner with him. If I won, he'd never bother me again." Jenna narrowed her eyes.

"Sounds suspicious if you ask me."

"Everything sounds suspicious to you Jenna."

"I have to be careful in my line of work."

"And your line of work is?"

"Protecting you and the citizens of Gotham by helping the Batman." Rachel sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me around until college, then you'll be pushing me out of the door."

"Now, that's not true, I love you very much," Rachel said, kissing her niece's forehead. "He's said he'd like to meet you."

"No. No, no, no, no, no! I refuse to meet with him. Go ahead and disconnect the cable and the Internet, it doesn't matter, you will never get me to meet him."

* * *

"I _really _hate you," Jenna told her aunt.

"I love you too," Rachel smiled back. She got out of the car, Jenna close behind.

"Why are we here exactly?" Jenna asked, pulling her coat closer around her. They were at the nearby park, which Jenna hadn't been to in months. It was early December and Gotham was pure white with the fresh snow that had fallen. Jenna had enjoyed the snow when she was younger, but that was when she'd played in the snow. Now, she loathed winter and the cold in general with a burning passion.

"Harvey said he had a surprise for us." Jenna sighed.

"As long as we don't have to stay outside. I hate the cold." Rachel shook her head. They walked over to the pond, which was now frozen and full of ice skaters. Rachel smiled and waved over at a handsome blonde man, who Jenna recognized immediately as "Gotham's White Knight" himself.

"Harvey! This is Jenna," Rachel said, introducing the two of them.

"Hi Jenna. It's nice to finally meet you. Rachel's told me a lot about you. I'm–"

"Harvey Dent, yeah, I know, I recognize you from the campaign posters." Harvey nodded, and Rachel looked as though she wanted hit Jenna around the head for being rude. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why are we here?"

"Well, your aunt told me you liked ice skating and I figured it'd be fun."

"You _told_ him."

"I didn't see the harm." Jenna rolled her eyes at her aunt.

"Ok, um… so, do you still wanna–"

"I don't really have a choice, so, yeah." Harvey nodded and walked off to rent ice skates. Once he left, Rachel immediately wacked Jenna around the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"You know very well what! You could at least be polite!"

"No the least I could do is not show up at all."

"Fine, but don't expect me to let you have lessons with Bruce for a while."

"You're cruel."

"Someone has to keep you in line." Harvey walked back over with them, three pairs of skates in his hands.

"Here we go," he set them down and the three of them sat on a bench and put them on.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jenna asked, jumping up and rushing out onto the ice. Rachel and Harvey looked stunned but rushed out after her. Jenna was already gliding across the ice with ease, while Rachel and Harvey slipped and struggled to keep their balance. "Having a little trouble back there?" Jenna called, turning around to face them.

"No, we're fine, thanks," Rachel gritted out, before she slipped and almost fell, Harvey barely catching her. Jenna smirked and continued on her way. She quickly skated all the way around the pond, and passed Rachel and Harvey. "Slow pokes!" she teased as she passed.

"I told you we should've done something else Harvey," Rachel sighed.

"I don't know. Jenna seems to be having fun and I get you to myself at the same time," he smiled back. Rachel laughed and shook her head, before kissing him.

"Gross!" Jenna said again as she passed.

"Oh, grow up!" Rachel called. Jenna turned around and stuck her tongue out, before slipping and falling on her rear.

"Oh shut up!" Jenna shouted at Rachel and Harvey, but they were too busy laughing, until they fell on the ice themselves. Then they all started laughing. They helped each other up and continued to skate for hours. Eventually, their feet got sore and they returned the skates, deciding to walk around the park instead.

"Winter was my best friend Angel's favorite time of year," Jenna told them. She climbed up on a rock and looked over the park. "She loved snow and icicles and just the way everything looked. She also loved the way people who normally couldn't stand each other could put aside their differences for the sake of Christmas."

"She sounds nice," Harvey said.

"She was."

"Was? What happened?" Jenna paused.

"She died." Harvey froze. He tried to say something but Jenna cut him off. "I know what you're gonna say. "I'm so sorry." It's alright, it's not your fault. I get enough sympathy, and I don't want it. I just want someone to understand that no one could ever replace her. Her _or _my mom." Harvey nodded.

"I can do that." Jenna smiled sadly, before jumping down. "So, what do you usually do for fun?" Jenna looked at him and tried to think of a good answer, as she wasn't sure she wanted Harvey to learn about her relationship with the Bat… not yet at least.

"I'm really busy with school, friends, babysitting, and self defense lessons, so I don't have much free time.

"Fair enough." Jenna kneeled down to tie her shoelace. "What do you like the most about winter then?" Harvey was answered with a snowball to the face from Jenna.

"Snowballs!" she yelled, before running off behind a bush. Harvey took his arm from around Rachel and started making a snowball but when he resurfaced, he was struck with another sphere of snow. Jenna laughed but was quickly hit with a snowball. She stumbled back, clutching her face.

"Jenna! Oh my god, are you alright? I'm so sorry!" Harvey was hit with yet another snowball.

"You're forgiven!" Rachel soon joined in on the fun and a half an hour later, the three of them were wet and exhausted, faces pink form the cold, but grinning like mad. They all got hot chocolate and shared a cab back to Rachel and Jenna's apartment. Harvey said goodbye and left after giving Rachel kiss, causing Jenna to gag with disgust.

"You may not like it, but you'll meet someone someday who will change your entire view on dating, Jenna," Harvey told her.

"Nope. Not gonna happen. I'm gonna die the old woman on the block who has a million cats." Harvey just laughed and left. Rachel and Jenna went up to their apartment and got ready for bed.

"So… what did you think of Harvey?" Jenna looked at her aunt and smiled a bit.

"I don't know… he's nice, and funny, and a really great guy… but I love Bruce." Rachel sighed and hung her head.

"What am I going to do?" She looked as Jenna, as though expecting an answer. Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me. Boys have cooties, remember?" Rachel chuckled and shook her head at her niece. Jenna took pity on her aunt and held her, sitting down on her bed and hugging her.

"Who could you imagine having a life with? I mean, getting married, having a bunch of kids, growing old, and just having a long happy life with?" Rachel thought but groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Both."

"I think you know. You just need time to think it over." Rachel looked at her niece.

"When did you become a psychiatrist?" Jenna shrugged.

"When did you start needing _my_ advice?" The two of them laughed and stared at the ceiling, reminiscing the wonderful day they'd had.


	3. Sister

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy and I just discovered that "A Series of Unfortunate Events" has apparently been placed in a community labeled "OCs from Hell," which sort of sapped my self confidence. However, will I give up? ... NEVER! Anyway, please review and enjoy! I'll have the next chapter out soon!**

Sister

"You can't catch us, you can't catch us!" Babs Gordon shouted, she and Jimmy running ahead of Jenna. Jim was at MCU and Barbara had a meeting at the library, so Jenna had volunteered to pick up the kids up and take the to the park, a decision she was quickly regretting. She loved them, but they were more hyper than the energizer bunny.

"Oh yes I can," Jenna panted. "Just give me a minute to catch my breath."

"No! You have to catch us _now_!" Jimmy protested.

"God, you two are demanding," Jenna gasped. She eventually caught her breath. "Alright. _Now I can get you!_" She chased them around a bit more and grabbed the both of them, swinging them around.

"AGH! THE MONSTER GOT US THE MONSTER GOT US!" they yelled.

"Yes I did and now I'm gonna eat my little pretties. Omnomnomnom!" she said, pretending to nibble on their hair. Babs and Jimmy giggled and Jenna let go of them.

"Again!"

"Can you at least wait until we get to the park?" They groaned. "Would you rather go straight home?" They froze. "Didn't think so. But seriously, cheer up. Christmas is coming soon. What do you guy want?" They looked at each other mischievously. Jenna narrowed her eyes. "Ok, what are you thinking of and how much damage will it cause?"

"It's nothing like that," Jimmy assured her. "It's just, only you and dad could get it for us." Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what is it then?" They grinned and said it together.

"Batman." Jenna blinked.

"What?"

"We wanna see the Batman." Jenna sighed.

"Kids, I'm not sure I can get you that." They looked at the ground. Jenna groaned, unable to see them so sad. "But I'll try." They looked at her and squealed with glee, before tackling her with a hug. "Ah! Ok, yeah, please stop, I need those ribs!" They released. She wrapped her arms around them and they headed for the park. Jimmy and Babs got on the swings and Jenna began to push them.

"Higher!" they both demanded. Jenna smiled and pushed harder, causing Babs to squeal.

"Too high!" she screeched.

"Gosh, higher, too high, make up your mind already," Jenna joked. After pushing Jimmy and Babs on the swings for a while, they played their own version of tag, in which Jenna would play a criminal and Jimmy and Babs would act like the Batman and their Dad, by trying to catch Jenna. Needless to say, it didn't take long for Jenna to collapse on the ground, completely out of breath… again.

"Jenna, come on! Get up!" Babs said, sitting on top of her surrogate older sister, making it far more difficult for Jenna to catch her much need breath.

"No," came Jenna's reply, muffled by the scarf covering her face.

"Come on! Get up!"

"Five more minutes Rachel."

"NO!" Babs shouted, bouncing on top of Jenna. Jenna coughed and sat up.

"Ok, ok, I'm up. But you need to get off of me." Babs nodded and got up, freeing Jenna.

"Now play!" Jenna sighed and sat looked around and froze when she saw a familiar head of black hair, sitting at a park bench, nose deep in a pad of sheet music. Smiling to herself, Jenna strictly instructed the kids to stay put, before she tiptoed over and covered the girl's eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Let's see… is it Alice Pleasance?" Danny Jackson asked.

"Nope."

"Oh. Is it Janet Van Dorn?"

"No, but you're getting a little warmer."

"Well I know it isn't Christy Collins, otherwise I'd be chocking on her overpriced perfume, and I know it isn't Jordan Hill because I'd be chocking on the smell of tobacco… is this Jenna Dawes?"

"You got it!" Jenna exclaimed, uncovering her friend's eyes and sitting next to her on the bench. "So, whatcha doin here?"

"I'm trying to find inspiration. You?"

"I'm watching some kids."

"Where are they?"

"They're right-" Jenna stopped and looked around. She couldn't find them. "God damnit."

"They're gone, aren't they?"

"No talk. Help look," Jenna instructed, looking behind the bench. She looked up, only to get hit with a snowball.

"Found them," Danny smiled sarcastically. Jenna replied with a playful glare, which clearly said, _Ya' think?_

"You can't catch us! You can't catch us!" Jimmy and Babs shouted. Jenna looked at Danny, who smiled smiled mischievously and nodded. They both turned to the kids, who faltered and took a few steps back. Jenna and Danny took a step toward them. "RUN AWAY!" The kids took off and Jenna and Danny took off after them. They chased each other around the park, laughing and screeching and whooping with glee. When they were all finally out of breath, they collapsed on the snow covered ground and made snow angel staring at the silvery gray sky. Jenna looked at Jimmy and Babs smiling faces. _I would do anything to keep them happy, _Jenna though to herself. _I'll give them a Christmas to remember if I have to knock Bruce unconscious and drag him to them myself._

* * *

Jenna and Rachel's apartment was packed and lively for the first time since before Jeannie Dawes' death. The Gordons and Harvey had all come over to celebrate Christmas and exchange gifts. So far, the kids had put on a shadow puppet show including the Batman, Jimmy had been given a little police gear set with a badge, cap, toy gun, and handcuffs, Babs had received a Batman cape and cowl along with a plush dog, and Jenna had gotten her texting privileges back. After presents, they'd all sung carols, talked, laughed, watched Christmas movies on the couch, and downed far too many cups of hot chocolate and eggnog. The adults were currently in the kitchen, which the kids had vacated after someone had brought out mistletoe, causing the three of them to gag with disgust at seeing their parents and relatives kissing. Jimmy and Babs were currently playing Batman, with Jimmy acting like his dad and helping Batman (Babs) take out the criminals.

"Batman look out he's right behind you!" Jimmy shouted. Babs squealed and ducked, as Jimmy pretended to shoot the crook who had snuck up on the Batman.

"Thanks Jimmy! That was close!" Babs panted.

"It's Lieutenant Gordon, Babs. Jimmy's a little boy's name. I'm all grown up." Jenna laughed at the pair of them, even though she couldn't help but want to join in. She looked out the window, searching for their special present. When she spotted it, she smiled.

"Hey kids, come over to the window." Jimmy and Babs put down their things and walked over to the window. Jenna lifted Babs up with slight difficulty and set her n her lap as Jimmy sat down on the window ledge bench next to them. "Look over there. On that ledge on the building that way." They looked and saw a man… dressed all in black… wearing a cape and a cowl with bat ears. The two children looked at each other and gasped with glee, staring in awe at their idol. The man saw them, face remaining impassive, and nodded, Jenna smiling and nodding in response.

"Mom! Mom, Dad! Come quick! The Batman's just outside!" Babs and Jimmy turned and shouted to their parents. They looked back and saw that he was gone. They whined in disappointment, but looked at Jenna and smiled. "Did you?" Jenna smiled mysteriously at them. Babs and Jimmy grinned at each other and gave Jenna a flying hug. "Thank you! ThankyouThankyouThankyouThan kyouThankyou!" Jenna smiled and hugged them back. "Jenna?" Babs asked after a while.

"Yeah, Babs?"

"Did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?" Jenna paused, thinking of the two people she'd lost, who she'd give just about anything to see again.

"Yes," she lied. "Yes I did." Babs smiled and hugged her surrogate older sister harder.

"Merry Christmas Jenna."

"Merry Christmas Babs." Jenna Dawes didn't get what she wanted for Christmas, because the two things she wanted most were the two things she could never have. But she'd just given the two most important children in her life the Christmas present of a lifetime. And that was enough for her.


	4. Student

Student

"Look at me, Jenna, I'm the Batman! Wanna give me a kiss?" Jordan Hill said, holding a homemade Batman mask over his face as he passed Jenna in the halls of Gotham High.

"Want my fist to kiss your face?" Jenna threatened, slamming her locker shut and turning away.

"Ignore them," Danny told her friend.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Jenna snapped. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped."

"Nope. You shouldn't have," Danny joked, trying to cheer Jenna up. "Come on, I've got a new song for you." Jenna grunted, not amused. "It's about the Batman." Jenna chuckled and opened her eyes.

"You certainly know how to spark my interest, don't you? Ok then, let's hear this." Danielle cleared her throat, closed her eyes, and breathed, as though preparing to sing at the Opera.

"NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa BATMAN!" she sung, running in circles, jacket spread out behind her like a cape. Jenna laughed hysterically, tears in her eyes, clutching the wall to hold herself up.

"That has gotta be the cheesiest thing I have ever heard."

"Not bad for improvising though. Give me a weekend and I'll have something much better."

"I'm sure you would. But, you'd better make sure no criminal ever hears that. He'd lose all of his intimidation if people heard that."

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Jenna laughed but was cut off by a passing student pushing her into the lockers. By the time Jenna looked around to see who had done it, they'd gone. She sighed and nursed her aching shoulder.

"Third time this month."

"Are you alright?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine."

"You should tell Rachel and Harvey."

"And have them burn down the principle's office in a rage? No thank you. I'm no tattletale. Besides, everyone has enough problems to deal with without having to hear mine."

"Don't you dare think that, don't you dare. You make it seem as though you're unimportant."

"I'm not unimportant but people have more important things to worry about than–"

"Than your well being? If Harvey and Rachel don't care about that, I'm going to have to have a little chat with them." Jenna laughed and shook her head. "You still need to tell them. Or I will."

"… Ok." The bell rang. "See you after class." Jenna went off to history, which would be her favorite subject if she didn't have it with Jordan Hill. She walked up to the door into the classroom, to find it blocked by none other than Jordan Hill and some of his friends. She tried to get passed but they just got in front of her. "Get out of my way."

"Oh now, that's not very nice, isn't it? You should at least say please."

"Ok. Please move your _fucking_ ass out of the doorway."

"Well, someone's a little cranky today."

"Oh why don't you just go harass some freshmen, it's seems to be the only thing you're good at."

"You know that big mouth of yours is gonna get you into some big trouble some day. And when it does, I'll be there with a video camera."

"Huh, I was actually worried you didn't even know _how_ to use one."

"Everyone take your seats. We've got a lot to cover," the teacher said walking in, cutting off Jordan's response. He just glared at her and moved to his seat.

* * *

"There's something I need to show you," Danny told Jenna at lunch.

"What is it?" Danny looked around the cafeteria cautiously, before taking out a sketchpad. "I found this in my desk last night," she explained, handing it to Jenna. Jenna opened it and the breath left her lungs. It was Angel's sketchpad. Angel spent entire weekends drawing in this thing. There was everything from sunrises that Angel stayed up all night to see from her apartment, to birds she saw in the park, to the drawings she did of Jenna and Danny in costumes. Jenna's finger traced the outline of a self portrait Angel had done of herself. Her fingers had drawn this, her hands had held this, she had put her heart and soul into this sketchpad. Jenna looked at Danny.

"How did you get this?"

"I hit a block remember? The last night we saw her I was frustrated because I'd lost my inspiration for composing so to try and help me out, we went to that gallery. Then she gave me that sketchpad. After her death, I guess I buried it in my desk and forgot about it." Jenna sighed, looking at Angel's drawing of of the three of them, laughing, arms intertwined, without a care in the world. Danny saw the look on Jenna's face and smiled slightly. "Keep it." Jenna head snapped up.

"What?"

"Keep it. I think you need it more than I do."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Look, you need it more than I do."

* * *

The sketchpad was still on her mind as she headed for the Batbunker for her lesson with Bruce. She unlocked the storage container and entered, the lift lowering to the hideout below. She headed over to the computer and sat down in the chair, flinging her backpack down next to her. She sat in the chair for a few minutes and extracted the sketchpad from her pack and looked through some of their earlier drawings. There was Danny playing her violin with focus and intensity that she only had when she was playing music. There was also Angel's cat, Snowflake, playing with a bit of yarn the three girls had enjoyed dangling in front of his face, his movement captured perfectly on the paper. Jenna turned the page and saw her in a leotard, tights, and ballet shoes, arms extended behind her like wing wings, head held high looking up, right leg extended out behind her. Jenna paused. When was the last time she'd danced?

_Not since before Angel's death_, she answered for herself. It had always been something their trio had done together; Angel was an artist, Danny the musician, and Jenna a dancer. But ever since Angel had died… it hurt to dance. It caused her to remember and remembering hurt. Danny said the reason she kept playing music was because while it hurt to remember, it also helped her to heal and move on. _What if…_ She looked around the bunker before checking her phone. She was fifteen minutes early and Bruce was always five minutes late anyways.

Jenna took off her jacket, freeing her arms entirely, took a deep breath, and leaped into dance to music only she heard. She leaped and twirled, kicked and extended, flipped and cartwheeled, adding her gymnastics to the ballet. Jenna danced and danced, putting in all the passion and emotion she couldn't put into words. This was her form of expression. She finished with a great leap, landing gently on the hard concrete, breathing heavily. Someone cleared their throat behind her and she whirled around to see Bruce standing by the lift, watching her, smiling slightly.

"I remember when you used to put on little shows at home. You'd wear your tutu and slippers around for days afterward, you didn't want to take them off."

"Bruce!" Jenna exclaimed, face reddening slightly. Bruce merely chuckled.

"Do you still dance or was this just a spur of the moment?"

"Spur of the moment though I wish I could still dance."

"Why don't you?" Jenna looked at the floor, shuffling her feet a bit.

"Money got tight while you were gone. I had to choose between self defense and dance and in Gotham, you have to put necessity before pleasure."

"I could pay for lessons."

"Bruce, you're already giving me self defense lessons and besides, I barely have time to relax, much less take more lessons of any kind."

"Well, we should make use of the time that we have."

* * *

"Come on Jenna, just one more!" Bruce said.

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't!"

"Well, then maybe we should just stop with these lessons?"

"NO!"

"Well?" Jenna glared and did one more chin up, before letting go of the bar and dropping to the floor, completely exhausted. "Good work. You can take a break now."

"Way a head of you Bruce," Jenna said, her face down on the mat. Bruce smiled a bit at her and got out her water bottle and placed it next to Jenna on the floor mat. Jenna looked up, rolled on her side, and, still laying down, opened the water bottle and started chugging. When she was finished, Jenna sat up and asked, "How did you survive Ra's al Ghul's training?" Bruce smiled a bit and shrugged.

"I guess I'm either really durable or really stubborn."

"Both if you ask me."

"Hey, at least I didn't make you climb a mountain in the freezing cold." "That's because there aren't any mountains around here and Rachel would kill you if you did."

"Touché." They sat on the mat together in silence for a while.

"Do you think any of your friends have noticed how tried you are?"

"Bruce, everyone's tried in high school."

"Speaking of it, how are they? Your friends I mean." Jenna paused, trying to avoid talking about Angel.

"Danny's fine. She's been performing a lot lately."

"Cool. What does she play?"

"Violin, piano, flute, just about anything she can get her hands on."

"What about your other friend? Wasn't it something like, Annie, Ally?"

"Angel," Jenna whispered.

"Right. The little red head. How's she been?" Jenna bit her lip and looked down. Bruce noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"Angel died, Bruce."

"Oh god, Jenna, I'm so sorry. I–I didn't mean–"

"It's ok, Bruce. You didn't know."

"You don't have to tell me."

"It's fine." She took a deep breath. "She was walking home after going out to a gallery. I offered to walk home with her but she said she was fine, that it was only three blocks away. A guy shot her and took her purse. A lot of people heard her scream but it took an hour for someone to call the cops and see what was wrong." She paused. "The cops said she probably would've survived had they been alerted sooner."

"How long ago was this?"

"About a month before you came back."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Besides, look at how much everything's improved."

"Yeah. But it can never replace the ones we've lost."

"But they're smiling on us down from heaven, I know that much." Jenna took another gulp. "Ok, I told you about Angel, you tell me about the League of Shadows. Why didn't you join?"

"They asked me to kill a criminal."

"Why? Why not have him tried?"

"They believed the courts were corrupted beyond repair."

"Very few things are irreparable."

"Not to them. The League of Shadows believes - believed - that when civilizations become to powerful, it's their job to bring them down."

"So, basically they were trying to play God."

"I guess that's one way of looking at it." There was silence as Jenna finished up her water bottle. "Alright. You ready for round two?"

A normal teenager would've likely refused to get up from the floor. However, Jenna was hardly normal and somehow doubted she ever would be. As a result, Jenna jumped right back up, smiled, and said, "You know it.


	5. Agent of the Bat

Agent of the Bat

Jenna was kneeling down on top of a building, her phone out, snapping pictures of several drug dealers working down below. She'd heard rumors of new drugs on the streets and after getting some info from the local drug addicts of Gotham High, she'd located the meeting place and was getting some photos to send to the Batman. This was a system she'd developed over the past few months. She'd get intelligence from the druggies, check to make sure the report was accurate, send a few pictures to the Bat, and then he and Gordon would take the dealers out. After getting a satisfactory number of quality pictures, Jenna sent the photos to him. A few minutes later, she got a reply.

_I told you, you can't keep doing this. You almost got caught last time._

_Almost. Besides, if I can't help you on the rooftops, I can at least help by going undercover, _Jenna texted back. She was currently in a black T-shirt, jeans, a leather jacket, bandanna, and black gloves, making her look like a normal, rough and tumble teenager for the darker side of Gotham.

_I can go undercover._

_As who? Matches Malone? You know what would happen if your cover's blown, you'd lose your credibility._

_You could lose you life._

_They'd have to catch me first._

_Get out of there right now. I'll be down there soon. _Jenna rolled her eyes at him, deleted his messages, and turned to go. She immediately found herself looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Well, look what we have here boys. A little girl caught _spying _on the Boss' operation," sneered the goon pointing the gun at Jenna's nose. "And what do we do with spies?"

"I say we have a little fun with her," one of the men suggested, his eyes traveling up and down her body. Jenna gave him her well-practiced death glare and pulled her jacket tighter around herself.

"No. The Boss will wanna interrogate this one himself. Bag 'er," the other guard said and with that, Jenna was hit across the face and knocked unconscious.

* * *

A burlap sack was pulled off of Jenna's head. She blinked at the blinding light and eventually the world came back into focus. She was tied to a chair in the middle of a warehouse, surrounded by thugs.

"So, who do we have here? A little spy, from the looks of it. But who does she work for?" came a voice Jenna had hoped she'd never hear again. She looked up to see Dr. Jonathan Crane AKA the Scarecrow, the man whose poisonous attack on the Narrows had caused the death of her mother. He was walked up to her, wearing a suit but missing the mask, his eyes looking her over, as though trying to read her mind.

"Spying? Is that what standing on a rooftop and trying to get some fresh air is called to you?" Jenna shot back, working her bracelet into her hand and beginning to saw at the ropes that bound her. Crane raised an eyebrow at her.

"No. However, judging from the pictures on your phone, you weren't just up there for air," the Scarecrow said, taking her phone out of his pocket. Jenna groaned internally. She really should get a lock for her phone. "Now, who did you send these pictures to?"

"Do you really think I'd tell you?" Jenna scoffed. "That's probably the only thing keeping me alive right now." The doctor then shook his head and took off his glasses, putting them inside his jacket.

"I'm not a patient man Miss… what is your name?"

"Kelly. Carrie Kelly," Jenna immediately said.

"Well Miss Kelly," the Scarecrow grabbed Jenna by her hair, forcing her look at him. "_Tell me who hired you and I'll let you walk away from this physically intact._" Jenna pulled away from him, glaring, before she sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Well, if you want to know so badly… he's right over you." The Scarecrow and his thugs looked up to see the Batman descending upon them. He landed on top of two goons, immediately knocking them unconscious, before turning to the others. Knowing they were occupied with the Batman, Jenna broke free of her restraints and hit one of the goons around the head with the chair. He fell to the ground unconscious. Jenna turned and a burst of gas was sprayed in her face. She tried to hold her breath and fan it away but it was too late. _Things were getting blurry and she could hardly see through the gas. When she finally cleared it away, the terrifying face of the Scarecrow was revealed. His eyes burned as though emitting fire. Roaches and maggots crawled all over his face and Jenna saw Rachel screaming in terror as this man towered over her and Jenna's mother, who was fighting bravely to maintain control of the Narrows, turned and was stabbed by a faceless attacker, while Scarecrow chased a young boy and Rachel down the fog filled streets. Jenna screamed and fell backward, trying to get away from the horrors in front of her. The Scarecrow slowly faded away and was replaced with the black face of a demon, who had thick, dark tar spilling from his mouth. Jenna kicked and screamed, trying to fight him off but he grabbed her arm and stabbed something into it. He let go and she dragged herself away from him as the room slowly… slowly… slowly… began to refocus. _Jenna blinked hard. The warehouse was empty, excluding the unconscious thugs who lay on the ground. The Batman was kneeling next to her.

"Are you alright?" he grunted. Jenna nodded slowly, feeling her forehead. He stood and strode out of the door, searching for Scarecrow. Nothing.

"Wait, he took my cell phone. Maybe we can track that," Jenna suggested. The Batman took out a small GPS and rushed to where Jenna's phone was located. The two of them found it abandoned on the ground, the Scarecrow nowhere in sight. Jenna faltered, realizing why he'd gotten away. "I'm so sorry, Batman." He just glared and turned away. "Please, I'm sorry, I was just trying to help."

"I don't need help." Jenna closed her eyes trying to keep herself from crying.

"I know. I'm so, _so _sorry Batman. Please–" she reopened them and he was gone. She sniffled and sat on the ground trying to pick some sanity out of all the millions of thoughts and emotions swirling around inside her mind. Police cars pulled up a moment later and Jim got out and hugged Jenna.

"Are you alright?" She nodded.

"I'm fine. A little shaken and still trying to get over the effects of the gas but I'm alright." Jim's jaw dropped.

"That bastard used fear toxin on you?"

"He used it on the Narrows. I think that's proof enough that he has no conscious." Jenna sighed. "I just hope I can get home without Rachel and Harvey asking too many questions." Jim frowned.

"About that." He was cut off by Rachel and Harvey pulling up and getting out of their car. Jenna grimaced.

"Damn." Jenna's aunt and soon-to-be uncle raced over to her.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Rachel asked hugging her niece.

"I'm fine Rachel."

"Good. Because YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Jenna flinched, wondering how much fear toxin was still in her, seeing as how this was just as petrifying as any hallucination the Scarecrow could cook up. "YOU COULD HAVE DIED OR BEEN RAPED OR GASSED! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WHEN I GET MY HANDS IN THE BATMAN, HE IS DEAD!" Jenna's legs gave out and she fell, only just being caught by Rachel and Harvey. Rachel immediately softened. "I thought you said you were alright."

"I am. I might have a bit of fear toxin still in my systems though." Rachel and Harvey blanched.

"He gassed you?" Harvey asked. Jenna nodded, and was instantly almost crushed to death by her family members' arms. "I'm sorry."

"I know. You're still grounded." Jenna nodded. "For one month. No TV, Internet, texting, hanging out with friends, or lessons." Jenna's shoulders sagged. This night couldn't get much worse.

* * *

After the most excruciatingly long and boring month and a half of her life, Jenna punishment was lifted, though Rachel promised it would nine months the next time. "It's not like there's going to be a next time; he hasn't contacted me, or said a word since that night. I wouldn't be surprised if he never talks to me again." Rachel frowned and went over to the phone. She dialed a number and left the room. Jenna sighed and stared at the ceiling, trying to take a catnap, as she had trouble sleeping at night due to nightmares.

"Bruce, listen, I know she messed up and she feels really sorry for it," Rachel said in the other room. Jenna's eyes snapped wide open and she went over to listen at the door. "I don't approve of what you do and I don't like that Jenna's involved, but I want her to be happy and right now she's miserable because she thinks you'll never talk to her again… Oh don't give me that Bruce Wayne, you left for eight years and don't seem terribly apologetic for it… excuses, excuses. But my point still stands. At least talk to her." There was a pause and the door opened, causing Jenna to tumble to the floor. "It's Bruce," Rachel smiled and handed her niece the phone.

Jenna took the phone and said, still lying on the floor, "Hello?"

"Hey Jenna," said Bruce.

"Hey Bruce." Pause. "Listen I'm really, _really_ sorry about what happened a few months ago, I wish I could redo it, but–"

"I forgive you." Jenna stopped.

"What?"

"I forgive you." Jenna blinked.

"You're not still mad."

"I'm mad that we didn't get Crane, but you were trying to help and I doubt I would've gotten his thugs without you." Jenna smiled. "Besides, we all make mistakes. And I think you've learned from yours."

"Yep. Next time I do intel, I'll make sure to not get caught." Rachel glared at her niece.

"Jenna–"

"Kidding. I'll get info from school sources but no more hands on stuff."

"Good. Welcome back, next lesson's on Thursday." Jenna smiled.

"Good to be back Bruce."


	6. Batgirl

Batgirl

"You wanna go see the remake of 'The Terror?'" Danielle asked Jenna. The pair of them were currently wandering around the mall for the first time since before Jenna's month of house arrest, just trying to amuse themselves.

"Are you kidding? No way! Basil Karlo's performance was amazing and I have yet to see a remake that's better than the original," Jenna argued.

"I guess you're right. I'm just bored."

"Don't you have tickets to the circus?"

"Yeah, but that's _tomorrow_. I'm bored right now."

"Just think about all the cool things you're going to see. What are you looking forward to the most?"

"Oh Waylon Jones, no doubt. They say that he's the best crocodile wrestler in North America. He's called 'Killer Croc', he's so good."

"Are you sure you don't just like him because he looks like a guy on a body builder magazine?"

"Are you sure you don't just like Batman because he's tall, dark, and handsome?" Jenna looked at her friend and gagged. "Same for me. I'm not interested in dating guys right now."

"Yeah. But seriously, you're more interested in seeing a behemoth who wrestles and abuses animals, than seeing _the Flying Greysons _perform live?" Jenna inquired, taking a sip of her cherry slushy.

"Look, you know that gymnastics and acrobatics aren't my thing, they're yours Batgirl."

"They're still amazing and what's even more amazing is that they're able to keep themselves in such good shape, considering they have a kid."

"Well, if I see them, I'll tell them you're a big fan. Now remind me why you can't go."

"I have babysitting Saturday nights and besides, I don't have enough money to buy a ticket," Jenna said, looking through the clothes in a store that she would most _certainly _not be buying anything in.

"Can't you ask for money and blow the babysitting off?"

"I'm babysitting for Lieutenant Gordon and he's practically family to me. I'm not going to blow him off to go to the circus, I'm not a bitch like Christy Collins."

"Well, well, well, look who's here, the freak and the emo," Christy Collins said, making her way over to them.

_Speak of the devil and _she_ shall appear, _Jenna thought. "What do you want Christy?"

"I just wanted to compliment you on your shirt, Jenna," Christy said, motioning to Jenna's black and yellow Batman shirt. "I mean, way to show that even girls can be complete comic book nerds who end up living in their mother's basements when they're thirty. Then again, I guess you'd have to have a mother for that." Jenna's fist clenched and it took every ounce of self-restraint she possessed to keep from breaking Christy Collins brand new nose job.

"At least she can read, Christy. And just so you know, G doesn't come after B in the alphabet," Danny retorted. Christy ignored her.

"You know, most kids usually go to comic book stores with their dads. But I guess you wouldn't know that since your dad was never there, was he?" Jenna took a sip of her cherry slushy and spat it out, right on Christy Collins' one thousand dollar, pure white dress. Christy looked at her dress in horror before looking at Jenna.

"Oops," Jenna said, smiling. Christy barred her overly whitened, overly straight teeth.

"I'll get you for this Jenna Dawes. Mark my words, I will make you regret this," Christy threatened. She then flipped her red hair back, turned on her four-inch heels, and walked gracefully to the restroom, ignoring the stares she received from other customers. Jenna and Danny just looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Jenna and Danny were still laughing as they exited the mall and walked down the street toward the bus stop. It was dark, the sun having set an hour ago. And even with the Batman dominating the night skies, the darkness was where criminals thrived and Jenna's hand drifted to her aunt's Taser she kept in her pocket for reassurance. The two of them were almost to the bus stop when they passed an alley. Hearing voices, Jenna stopped Danny and looked down the alleyway to see several men in clown masks, loading boxes into a truck, an unconscious security guard leaning against the wall next to them.

"Call the cops," Jenna told Danny, before pulling out her phone and taking a picture, which she sent to Bruce with the caption _I know you told me no but I just stumbled onto this and I had to let you know_, with the address. She then turned to Danny and attempted to pull her away. However, Jenna couldn't stop Danny from knocking over a trashcan, which clanged and made the masked thugs turn toward the girls.

"Get 'em!" shouted on of the goons. Jenna grabbed Danny's hand and the two of them ran as fast as they could. They ran down the road, cutting through alleys, Jenna kicking trashcans over in hopes of slowing them down. But one wrong turn made both of their hearts stop; dead-end.

"What do we do?" Danny cried. Jenna looked around and spotted a fire escape. However, the ladder was pulled up and far out of reach.

"Get on my back," Jenna told Danny, kneeling down.

"What?"

"You're lighter, I'm stronger, and someone needs to get up there and bring the ladder down. Come on!" Danny got on Jenna's shoulders and Jenna lifted her up. Danny reached for the fire escape but it was just out of here reach.

"I can't get it."

"Try harder."

"You know I'm not a gymnast, I can't reach that high." Jenna bent her knees and jumped, giving Danny the extra height she needed to grab the fire escape ladder. Danny clambered up it and once she was on the platform, she lowered the ladder down to her friend. Jenna shot up the ladder like a rocket and brought it back up the moment she was up there, just making the goons miss their chance. Jenna and Danny moved away from the edges of the platform, trying to catch their breath, looking at the thugs down below. One of them brought out a chain, roped it around one of the ladder pegs, and tugged down. The ladder trembled and threatened to fall, and Jenna pulled Danny back up and pushed her ahead of her as they made their way up the fire escape. They made it to the roof and looked over, hoping to find another way down, but of course, there was nothing. They turned back to see the goons climb onto the roof behind them.

"Looks like we've trapped two little mice boys," drawled one thug, looking to his comrades. The others chuckled a bit. "And do you know what we do to mice?" he said, taking a switchblade out of his jacket. The others also took out their weapons, including everything from crowbars to baseball bats. Jenna pushed Danny behind her, handing her friend Rachel's Taser as she did so.

"If any of them come near you, use it," Jenna ordered, before turning to the thugs. "Don't you boys have some work to be doing? I doubt your boss'll be too happy to find out you left your payload to harass a couple of kids. Especially if you get arrested for it."

"There aren't any cops around here, sweet cheeks. And they won't be getting close any time soon."

"I guess I'll just have to keep you here until they do." The thugs all laughed, excluding one in the back, who was wearing the only mas in the group that wasn't smiling and was looking at Jenna, head tilted in curiosity.

"There's seven of us, doll. How many are you?" Jenna smiled at something behind them.

"Two," a gravely voice rasped behind them. The thugs turned in time to see the Batman punch one of them across the face, knocking him out cold. The thugs turned on the Batman, forgetting Jenna, giving her time to kick one chum in the backs of his knees, causing him fall. Jenna then promptly relieved him of his bat, and hit him across the face with it, knocking him out. The few thugs who weren't fighting the Batman rounded on her, and she swung the bat around a few times, before taking her fighting stance. One ruffian charged at her and she sidestepped, sticking out her foot and sending him sprawling into the dirt. Another gangbanger lunged and Jenna kicked him in the stomach, making him double over in pain, before kicking him across the face, knocking him unconscious, at the same time the Batman finished the others. Jenna turned at the sound of a man screaming in pain and saw the goon she had tripped earlier fall to the ground, twitching, Danny pointing the Taser right at him.

"Nice one," Jenna smiled.

"Thanks," Danny replied. Jenna turned to the Batman.

"They work for the Joker. They were stealing supplies from that store over there." Jenna looked at the unconscious goons and froze, realizing what was wrong. "Wait… one's missing. There were seven goons here, there's only six now."

"How many did you knock out?" the Batman asked.

"Three. You?"

"Same." He looked around, walked over to the ledge, kneeled down, and picked something up. A Joker card.

"Damn. He was right here and we missed him," Jenna muttered, shaking her head. "You gonna go after him?" she asked but when she turned back to him, he was gone. She sighed. "_Every _time." She turned to Danny, who was looking at her wide-eyed. "What?"

"Its just… almost getting killed… fighting criminals… talking to him… it all seems so _natural _to you."

"Sorry."

"No! No, it's nothing you should be apologizing for!" Danny exclaimed. "It's just… interesting." The two of them turned at the sound of police siren and heard the sound of car doors slamming near by. Jenna looked at the unconscious goons and sighed.

"I'm gonna have one _hell _of a time explaining this one to Harvey and Rachel."


	7. Recovering Victim

Recovering Victim

_Jenna was back in the Narrows. The thick cloud of fear toxin made it difficult to see ten feet in any direction and made the Narrows more frightening than ever. Jenna turned at the sounds of screaming and saw people running around, biting and clawing at themselves and each other as though their lives depended on it. She heard a horse neigh and turned to see Scarecrow riding a fire breathing demon horse. She ran and he chased after her. She ran, and she ran, and she ran, passing people killing each other or pushing back others in their attempt to get away from the Master of fear. Jenna turned a corner and saw a lone woman, bravely standing tall, knocking out Arkham inmates and Narrows residents who had gone mad from fear. Jenna watched her in awe… until she saw some faceless assailant heading toward the woman, with a knife in hand. Jenna screamed to get the woman's attention, but her cries were lost in the screams and cries of the scared and fearful innocents who had fallen victim to the cruelty of insanity. The woman turned around and faced the masked murderer, just as the knife descended into her chest._

"NO!" Jenna screamed, walking up from her nightmare. But it wasn't a nightmare, she reminded herself, it wasn't a nightmare because it was real. It wasn't some terrible creation of her mind, she had seen these things in the Narrows months ago; all except for her mother's death that is. Jenna pulled her knees to her chest. She was very conflicted about that part of her nightmares. It tore Jenna apart to imagine what the last moments of her mother's life must've been like; being stabbed while trying to help and save the innocent, and dying young, far from her family and friends for comfort. A part of Jenna wishes she had been there for her mother, just so that she wouldn't have had to die alone. However, another part was glad that she hadn't witnessed it. God knew she was screwed up enough and Jenna doubted seeing her mother stabbed before her would've helped to solve her many problems. The only problem she could think of it solving was the mystery of her mother's killer's identity. There had been no fingerprints on the knife and no one in their right mind had seen the killer. Jenna had no idea if it was an Arkham inmate or a mentally unstable innocent acting out of fear. She didn't know if the killer was young, old, male, female, height, appearance, nothing. The killer had been a phantom, taking care of her mother and then vanishing without a trace. Jenna, now wide awake, got out of bed and wandered down the hall to Rachel and Harvey's bedroom. She hadn't woken them and they were still sleeping peacefully, dreams undisturbed by the horrors of Scarecrow's Fright Night. Jenna wanted to talk to someone but knew that it wasn't fair to wake them considering how much sleep they already lost over their jobs. She crept back into her room, trying to be quiet and not wake them, and opened her phone. There weren't many names in her contacts. Angel (Jenna's throat tightened at the thought of her friend), Alfred (Asleep), Bruce (Out on Patrol), Danny. Jenna stopped at Danny. Danny was about as nocturnal as she was, but she didn't get much sleep and if she was, Jenna wasn't going to deprive her of it. Jenna shut her phone and set if back on her nightstand and fell back on her bed, tired yet unable to go to sleep with her mind sill buzzing with the shrieks of fear and pain. Glancing around her room, her eyes stopped at her window, which led out to the fire escape. Jenna put on her slippers and robe, opened the window, and stepped outside onto the platform, feeling the cool city wind on her face. She looked down at the cars and lights below her. If NYC was the city that never sleeps, what did that make Gotham? The Nocturnal City? Jenna sighed.

"You should be asleep," rasped a familiar voice next to her. Jenna jumped and saw the Batman standing right next to her. Jenna rolled her eyes at him and groaned.

"Don't do that. And besides, I want to sleep but I can't."

"Nightmares." It was a statement, not a question, but Jenna nodded anyway.

"How did you get over yours?" Jenna asked. Bruce had told her about the nightmares of him falling into the Batcave as a kid, as well the memories of his parents' deaths.

"I faced my fears." Jenna looked back at the city and sighed.

"Well, I can't repeat the Fright Night and I don't think I want to meet Scarecrow again any time soon, so how exactly do I–" Jenna turned back to the Batman, but stopped when she realized he had vanished. She sighed again. "I hate it when he does that." Jenna pondered over how she could face the horrors of Fright Night without the Scarecrow and his fear toxin. Jenna's eyes wandered over to her pile of movies and a thought struck her. She pulled out every horror movie that she owned, got out her laptop, and inserted _Halloween_. Jenna didn't go back to sleep that night, but the next night was the first time she'd slept a full eight hours since her mother's death.


	8. Teenager

**A/N: Hey... how's it goin'? Anyway, I'm _really _sorry about the long time no see. I got caught up with school and "A Series of Unfortunate Events" and I think you get the picture. But better late than never. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter out, but its going to much longer than this one, as well as the last chapter of this story. Anyway, you know the drill, enjoy and reviews are appreciated!**

Teenager

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, and it will still be no, no matter how many times you say–"

"Please?"

"No!" Bruce and Jenna were currently in the Batbunker, discussing the latest of Jenna's desires.

"Oh come on! You let me use some of the other tech during training."

"Yes, but that's only because I happen to know you can hack the vaults to the weapons when I'm gone if I don't. How can you even do that?"

"I'm good with computers. I spend all of my free time on them and I take a computer sciences class at school." Bruce shook his head.

"Still, you can do minimal damage with that tech. The Batmobile is a completely different story." Jenna had recently turned sixteen and received her license, which meant she could express her wish to drive the Batmobile without Bruce having the argument that she didn't have her license.

"I'm not asking to take it out on the streets, I'd just like to drive it around the test track for like twenty minutes, with you in the front seat with me to make sure I don't lose control." Bruce shook his head. "Please?" Jenna pleaded, looking up at Bruce with a small, sad look on her face. Bruce's eyes widened and he screwed them shut.

"No. No, no, stop that, that's not going to work. You are never going to convince me to let you drive the Batmobile."

* * *

"How? How did you manage to convince me?" Bruce asked Jenna, who was sitting next to him in the back of the limo, Alfred smiling to himself in the front seat as he drove the dynamic duo to Wayne Enterprises. Jenna shrugged.

"What can I say, I'm very persuasive," Jenna smiled. Alfred pulled the car up to the building, got out, and opened the doors for Jenna and Bruce. Jenna shot out of the car and stared at the skyscraper, hardly able to contain her excitement. She and Bruce walked through the lobby, employees greeting and nodding at Bruce respectfully, while casting curious glances at Jenna. They went to the elevator, where Bruce put in the security key, and they headed down to the basement. The elevator dinged, the door slid open, and Jenna raced out and looked around. The place was a gargantuan underground warehouse, filled to the brim with "unused prototypes." Jenna headed over to the cabinets and moved to open one labeled "Works in-progress", only to have a hand stop her. Jenna looked up to see the smiling face of Lucius Fox.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for anyone to take a look at those yet," he said. Jenna sighed.

"Worth a shot. Do you have anything I can try out Lucius?" she asked.

"Nothing new at the moment, but I'll let you know when I do." Jenna smiled. Bruce head introduced her to Lucius soon after their training had begun and the two of them had become a bit of a team since then. Lucius enjoyed supplying Bruce with his "spelunking" and "base jumping" gear and Jenna enjoyed trying out tech that most people could only dream of seeing in action.

"Alright then. Got anything new for the computer?" Lucius smiled and nodded at the computer.

"Want to see?" Jenna grinned from ear to ear and raced toward the nearby monitor. Lucius logged on and after Jenna sat down, he gave Bruce a cowl. Bruce put it on, and suddenly video feed showed the room from the perspective of the wearer of the cowl. "I've added attachments to the cowl so that now you can see whatever the wearer sees and warn him of any danger," Lucius explained. Jenna

"That… is awesome. I'm serious, that is spectacular. Can't wait to try it out." Bruce coughed and Jenna and Lucius turned to face him.

"Hey, I have a business meeting in an hour, so if we could get a move on?"

"Like you ever do anything but sleep at those things," Jenna rolled her eyes but got up and followed him anyway. They made their way to the test track, Jenna almost dissolving into squeals when she saw the Batmobile, and got into the gargantuan black tank.

"Seatbelt," Bruce reminded her. Jenna rolled her eyes again.

"Yes sir." She put it on and got settled in the driver's seat.

"Alright so, there's the gas, that's the break, and you steer with the this," Bruce explained, pointing to each in turn. Jenna nodded.

"Seems straightforward enough." Bruce took a deep breath.

"Alright let's get started." Jenna started the engine and after Bruce nodded in consent, she put her foot down and the Batmoblie sped forward.

"Ease up on the accelerator a bit," Bruce instructed.

"Yes sir." Jenna did so and began driving around the interior track.

"Ok, now that you've got the hang of it, how about we try some obstacles," Bruce suggested after a few laps, activating some buttons on the Tumbler's dashboard. Some barriers and roadblocks popped up out of the floor. Jenna smiled.

"Piece of cake." She weaved the Batmobile between the barricades, coming close but thankfully never hitting anything. Bruce nodded.

"Good." Jenna grinned, sighing slightly in relief. "Now time for the flashy stuff."

"Like?" Bruce pressed some more buttons and half the lights went out, making the room look like a dimly lit street.

"Stealth mode."

"Awesome." Bruce pressed a few buttons and the engines went silent. Jenna carefully guided the heavily armored tank through the dark room, staying away from the lit spots. Bruce smiled and Jenna took this as the sign to continue. "How do you go into the rampless jump?"

"This button here, but don't do it in-" Too late. Jenna pressed the button and the Batmobile sped forward, heading straight toward the wall. Bruce grabbed the wheel and turned the Tumbler away from the wall as Jenna slammed on the brake. The Tumbler did a complete 180 degree donut, the back of the tank missing the wall by only three feet, before stopping sharply, throwing Bruce and Jenna to the side. The two of them just sat in their seats, breathing heavily for a moment. They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"So can we do that again?" Jenna asked.


	9. Oracle

**A/N: Final chapter of "Nine Months of the Bat." And we're starting to get down to the final chapters of "A Series of Unfortunate Events" too... what exactly am I going to do with myself then? Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoy! :D**

Oracle

"There's a big mob meeting tonight at the Iceberg Lounge," Jenna told Bruce, looking at one of many computer screens in the Batbunker.

"Who's going to be there?" Bruce asked.

"From the looks of it, just about everyone. The Chechen, Gambol, Sal Maroni, Rupert Thorne, some of Carmine Falcone's kids, and Tony Zucco."

"Sounds pretty important."

"Gonna crash their little party?"

"No, actually, I think I'll play it a little more subtle this time." Jenna looked at him before looking at the ceiling as though to say _Oh boy_.

* * *

"You better not die," Jenna threatened as the Bruce made his way into the Iceberg Lounge.

"Yes Oracle. Now stop talking, I'll look weird talking to myself," he replied out of the corner of his mouth as he passed the security guards, who immediately let him by. Matches Malone had built up quite a reputation ever since he'd surfaced in the wake of Falcone's imprisonment in Arkham.

"Oh, like you don't look weird already," Jenna scoffed. Bruce was wearing a fake mustache, sunglasses, and a green plaid suit, with a match in between his teeth like a toothpick.

"This is standard for the Mob. They're all about over the top and eccentricity."

"I still don't understand why you won't at least carry a gun to these things."

"What did I tell you? No guns, no killing."

"Yeah, well, the other Mobsters won't be thinking like that. Seriously, this meeting is a power keg. It's gonna go off, and I'll bet you five bucks it's gonna be Falcone's kids that make it do so."

"I don't doubt you Oracle. Now hush, I'm working." Jenna rolled her eyes at him and continued to monitor the meeting through Bruce's special camera lens sunglasses as he entered the back meeting room. Gambol had distanced himself from the others as usual, Maroni and the Chechen were talking casually, the Falcone brothers, Thorne, and Tony Zucco were muttering to each other, glaring at Maroni with a burning hatred that Jenna could feel all the way from the Batbunker.

"Matches!" Rupert Thorne called from the table. "Matches" wandered over to him.

"Rupert! Good ta see ya!" he said in a convincing Jersey accent. "How've ya been?"

"Fair enough with a shadow hanging over my head. But take a seat, the bird should be here shortly."

"I'd advise you to refrain from calling me "the bird" in my own club Mr. Thorne. Otherwise, you might find yourself in a less than pleasant situation," said a cold voice. The Mobsters turned to see Oswald Cobblepot, AKA the Penguin, waddle into the room, followed by a few waitresses in tops hats, bow ties, black leotards, and fishnet stockings. "Get us a few drinks, won't ya girls?" The waitresses nodded and left. "Now, let's get down business shall we?" The Mobsters sat down. "Now, we all know why we're here. Things have changed in Gotham. For the first time in _decades_, we're having to watch our step. The cops are actually trying to bring us in, Falcone's proof of that." The Falcone brothers glared at the Penguin but he continued. "Therefore, I suggest a _temporary _alliance. With our combined numbers and experience, it's less likely we'll be brought down. I mean, Maroni's gang alone is-"

"It's not Maroni's gang, it's Falcone's and it should stay that way," Alberto Falcone interrupted the Penguin.

"You got somethin' to say kid?" Maroni inquired.

"Yeah, I do. Mario and I should be in control of our Dad's gang, that's what's supposed to happen. When a Boss dies, his empire goes to his family," Alberto stated.

"In that case, you'd have to track down all of your half siblings too. It'd only be fair to give part of the empire to those kids, by your standards," the Penguin commented and some of the mobsters had to hide their snickers.

"Shut your beak, you featherless dodo!" Mario shouted at the Penguin.

"Look, kids, your spirit's admirable, but do you got experience in this field? No. And that's where I come in. I watch over your Daddy's empire until you're ready, and then when you are, it's all yours," Maroni assured them and Jenna couldn't help but scoff. Maroni's proposal was BS and she knew it. Apparently, Falcone's kids knew it too.

"Nice try, Maroni," Alberto sneered. "But even if we believed you, the Batman'll catch you and shut down everything our family built in a year." The other Mobsters looked between each other slightly, attempting to hide their discomfort at hearing the name of the infamous vigilante who, unknown to them, was in that very room. "Yeah. I know he's what you're all _really _scared of. But I ain't afraid of an overgrown flying rodent, and you're all pussies for being scared of him."

"Kid, considering what he did to your dear daddy I suggest you show him some respect, before he catches you and does even worse," Maroni warned.

"It was Crane who put him in Arkham and you know it! And I swear, if I ever lay eyes on that scrawny little bastard–"

"Actually, that's quite coincidental. Mr. Crane," the Penguin called.

"It's Doctor Crane, Mr. Cobblepot," a smug voice replied and the scrawny Scarecrow himself appeared among the mobsters. Jenna suddenly felt as though pure burning rage and fury was pumping through her veins instead of blood.

_Focus Jenna, focus_, Jenna told herself. _Breathe, focus on breathing, breathing is good, breathing helps._ But it seemed as though she had forgotten how to breathe and all she could do is sit there, fists clenched, ears pounding, and trying to avoid blowing out Bruce's eardrums by screaming every curse she knew at Crane.

"I thought you preferred Scarecrow?" Maroni asked.

"Only when I use my mask. Something wrong, gentlemen?" Crane asked, turning to the Falcone brothers.

"Yeah! You're the lousy son of a bitch who put our dad in the loony bin!" Alberto yelled, motioning to Mario and himself.

"Ah, you must be Falcone's spawn. Well, you should know what your father found out; try to cross me, and I'll leave you screaming and convulsing in a gutter."

"You're actually wanting us to work with this guy? He tried to poison us all!"

"Technically, that was my employer. Besides, with the police increasing the number of drug busts, you're running out of people to buy from. I, however, am very adept at avoiding both the police and the overgrown flying rodent and can provide you with drugs, special drugs that can take you to places beyond your imagination and comprehension. Imagine the profit." The Mobsters looked to each other, considering his offer, as they all knew what he could do with drugs. Jenna couldn't help but groan at their stupidity. Buying drugs from Scarecrow was like buying plants from Pamela Isley; it may seem like a good idea since they know what they're doing, but it's more than likely to end up backfiring on you in the end.

"I'll check myself into Arkham before I buy anything from you!" Alberto spat.

"I can have that arranged," Crane commented.

"You threaten us, you threaten our whole Mob!" Mario shouted, standing up from his seat.

"You mean my Mob, kid," Maroni corrected.

"Over our dead bodies," Mario stated.

"That can also be arranged," Maroni shrugged.

"Bruce, get out of there, they're gonna massacre the place," Jenna breathed.

"Is that a threat?" Mario asked.

"More like a promise, boys."

"Let's see if you live long enough to keep that promise," Alberto said, and the room erupted into gunfire, tables were over turned, and smoke filled the air.

"BRUCE! FOR GOD'S SAKE GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" Thankfully, Bruce got the message and shot toward the door, diving behind tables as he did so. Jenna could catch brief glimpses of Crane gassing men with his toxin, trigger happy Alberto Falcone shooting bullet after bullet in hopes of hitting something, and the majority of the Mobsters crowding behind tables and shooting at the other side, or lying dead on the floor. Bruce eventually made it out into the alleyway and started climbing fire escapes, hoping to get as far away from the shoot out as possible.

"Are you alright?" Jenna questioned.

"Got grazed, but I'm fine." Jenna sighed in relief.

"You are never doing this again, got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Are you going to come back to the Batbunker?"

"The night's still young and the Joker robbed another bank today."

"Why didn't you go straight there as soon as the sun went down?"

"And miss a meeting attended by the entire Mob? The Joker is one man with a minuscule gang compared to the might of the Mob. I'll focus on him when they're behind bars."

"You'll be waiting a long time for that one B-man." Bruce finally reached the alleyway he'd hidden his Batsuit in and started to get changed, when Jenna's voice tentatively asked "Bruce?" He grunted to show he was listening. "I feel weird."

"What's wrong?" Jenna took a deep breath.

"When I saw Crane in there, trying to sell his drugs… I wanted to kill him. I mean, I _really_ wanted to kill him. I wanted to beat him up, throw him down some stairs, gas him with his own toxin. I wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt my mom. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No. As long as you don't take these feelings too far then no."

"How do you deal with them? The feelings I mean."

"I find that training usually helps."

"Is it alright if I sign off for a bit? I'd like to try that out."

"Take all the time you need." Jenna signed off and the Batman took off into the night, heading for the bank the Joker had hit earlier that day.

"Hey, get away from me you bastards!" a woman shouted nearby and the Batman changed his course to help her. A young brunette woman in a tight black dress was cornered in an alleyway, surrounded by half a dozen thugs. The Batman watched as one lunged at her and she just sidestepped his attack, kicked him in the stomach, and punched him across the face.

"Ooo, kitty got claws!" one of the goons jeered as him and the others started to close in.

"And you boys should know that if you corner a cat, you get scratched," the woman warned. The thugs didn't get the message and the Batman decided it was time to intervene. The Batman dropped down on top of one of the thugs, knocking him out, before he punched, kicked, and knocked down all the other thugs. Once the last thug had fallen, the Batman took out his grappling gun, shot it at a nearby building, and soared toward the sky.

"Selina! Selina, are you alright?" a young blonde asked her friend, stepping into the alley and surveying the unconscious goons who lay scattered on the ground.

"Yeah, Holly," Selina Kyle replied, looking up as the Bat flew off. She smiled. "I'm just fine."

* * *

Hours later, as the sun rose over the city, the Batman entered the Batbunker to find Jenna still knocking down dummy after dummy.

"You're still here?" he inquired.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jenna panted, stopping her defeat of the helpless mannequins.

"It's six in the morning."

"It's summer."

"I thought you had that summer school extra credit thing."

"That's only on weekdays and it's the weekend."

"Rachel will be mad."

"As long as I get enough sleep, do my chores, and make sure to spend some time with Danny and the Gordons every now and then, she won't be mad."

"You're impossible."

"Thank you." She grabbed a towel and started drying herself off, the Bat taking off some of his armor as she did so. "Now, is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Actually, yeah. Mind stitching me up?" Jenna froze and and blinked.

"Pardon?"

"Can you help give me stitches where the bullet grazed me?" Bruce clarified, motioning to

"Uh… well, uh, you see –"

"Jenna, come on, it's easy, I'll show you how, besides, it's a good skill to know, especially in our line of work."

"Does that mean you're going to let me join you on the rooftops?"

"Nice try."

"Worth a shot. But, seriously, you want me to sew your _flesh_ back together?"

"Yeah."

"… Do you think you'd be more willing to give me a suit if I learn how to give stitches."

"Can't hurt your chances." Jenna looked at Bruce's arm, thinking over her options before she sighed and shook her head, before she took the sewing kit from Bruce.

"The things I do for you," Jenna muttered. Eventually, after a good amount of instruction, questions, and trial and error, Jenna managed to give Bruce adequate stitches.

"There," Bruce stated, showing his approval as he looked them over, before pulling a shirt on, completing his transformation back into Bruce Wayne. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"Speak for yourself," Jenna muttered, cleaning the blood of her hands in the sink. "That was just weird." Jenna then grabbed her bag and pulled Bruce up out of his seat. "Now come on, it's morning, I'm hungry, and you're taking me out for pancakes. And no, you do not get a say in it." And so the Batman and his apprentice left the Batbunker and rejoined the world of normalcy and security.

* * *

Those nine months were a strange thing for Jenna. She delt with the loss of her mother, her best friend, and began to experience the terrors of Gotham's Underworld. However, with Harvey, Bruce, and the Batman in her life, she could hardly say she wasn't happy during those months either. And looking back on those months, difficult as they were, Jenna could never bring herself to regret them. And she never would.


End file.
